CAMBIOS
by KICT
Summary: Historia ambientada en la actualidad, los jóvenes enamorados podrán luchar por su "amor", ¿este se perderá? o se ¿se hará mas fuerte, con el paso del tiempo? Los cambios son buenos, decía mi mente; los cambios apestan, decía mi corazón... —No se si podremos continuar con algo que nunca existió.


Impotencia, ese era el nombre que recibía la emoción que se había apoderado de su frágil corazón minutos atrás; ahora la incertidumbre se hacía presente, el aire se sentía pesado a pesar de encontrarse en un lugar completamente ventilado.

Cuando dijeron su nombre, la mitad de su corazón se había roto, el saber que no compartiría su nuevo salón de clases con su mejor amiga la había dañado.

Avanzó lentamente se detuvo a los dos pasos, pronunció un — Adiós amigos míos— y se retiró, una pequeña esperanza aún se encontraba en su corazón.

Rogaba internamente, podía sentir la mirada de sus dos amigos sobre ella. Cuando llegó observo a su alrededor, muchas miradas se posaban sobre ella; cambiaba su peso constantemente, como quien padece de algún tic nervioso.

Escuchaba con atención pronto llegaría su turno.

—Fajardo…

—Figueroa…

—Fonallet…

—Garces…

—Gallego…

En cualquier momento, se decía, sus manos sudaban y el frotarlas no ayudaba.

—Génova…

—Guzmán…

—Guevara…

—Hernández…

Su corazón se rompió, su respiración se corto y las lágrimas luchaban por no salir de sus verdes ojos. Miraba hacia el cielo suplicante ¿acaso sería posible?, su mejor amigo no estaría con ella.

Su sangre hirvió y sintió… ¿celos?, eso no podía ser cierto, el hecho de que no estuviesen en el mismo salón ya la había asqueado, pero este fue la gota que derramó el vaso. No podía creerlo ella no era envidiosa, ni mucho menos celosa; además ellos nunca se habían llevado muy bien, pero eso no significaba que no fueran amigos, si hablaban era para discutir un tema importante o simplemente para intercambiar opiniones.

Pero, ¿podría eso llegar a ser algo más?. Se maldijo internamente ante este pensamiento, aparto los celos y se dispuso a contemplar el panorama; era un día cálido, preciso para una hermosa puesta de sol, solo que este había desaparecido y el grisáceo de las nubes lo había reemplazado.

Después de la tediosa organización, sonó el timbre en la secundaria ese era el momento más esperado del día el de receso y el de salida.

Se despidió de sus amigos, casi todos.

¿Y Richard?-preguntó.

Sus amigos intercambiaron miradas, Logan evadió la mirada de su pelirroja amiga. La mirada de preocupación de Rachel se hizo presente, sabía que era su turno como el mayor debía afrontar los hechos.

—Él, él ya se fue Kory-dijo con nerviosismo, sabía lo que venía así que rápidamente tomo el rostro de su amiga entre sus manos.

—Él solo esta triste y quizás un poco abrumado por la situación- continuó.

—Ha de estar cansado- acotó Logan.

—Tan cansado como para no despedirse-sonaba mas a un reclamo que a una pregunta, aparto su rostro de las manos de su amigo, con sutileza, pero esto no arreglaba lo que había dicho, se percato de aquello y antes de que cualquiera pudiese hablar…

—Hm, supongo, creo que, si, también lo estoy así que… me despido- y con un rápido gesto se fue.

Todo el camino observo las nubes, no hablo con nadie, la mayoría se había preocupado.

Se escuchaban murmullos, para ella era fácil ignorarlos, a menos cuando se tiene la cabeza en otra parte lo es.

Bajo del autobús y con pasos lentos se dirigió a su casa, realmente no estaba de humor, no había una sonrisa en su rostro y probablemente nadie lo notaría.

Su hermana como de costumbre estaba en su habitación, su pequeño hermano llego a recibirla; teniendo una excusa para dejar sus tareas. Subió a su habitación y se recostó en su cama mirando el techo, decidió que no se quedaría allí lamentándose.

Entró a facebook y encontró lo que buscaba:

Dick Grayson (celular)

K: Hola Dick.

D: Ola Kory.

K: mm que tal?

D: Supongo que bien y tú?

K: he estado mejor.

D: (Y)

K: Me siento fatal, no es posible que nos cambiaran.

D: Ni que lo digas, estás sola.

K: lo es, es horrible.

D: Hubiese sido mejor si nos hubiese tocado a todos en el mismo curso

K: Siii yo esperaba q los nombraran al menos al final pero no; además de q iban en orden de lista.

D: Si pero q se puede hacer.

K: ya que, es verdad.

D: siii

K: Hm bueno me tengo que ir, bye.

D: Hasta luego.

—Visto: Lunes 8.30

Ahora se sentía peor, en serio era posible que le diera tal importancia, al parecer i le importaba es eso o ¿estaba feliz de que no nos hubiese tocado en el mismo salón? , se preguntaba.

Ya era tarde y le esperaba un largo día mañana, un nuevo año escolar y nuevos problemas con los cuales lidiar; además estar en un curso únicamente para los mejores alumnos no sería nada fácil.


End file.
